Let It Go
by Perfectly Geeky
Summary: Hera is tired of Zeus. That was his last straw and he's humping it, literally. No lemon. Just Hera putting Zeus in his place. (It's now a story instead of a one shot)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up you guys! So I read a story by PosionBones and I got this ''what if'' idea and I decided to do this one shot. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Zeus! You no good..." I finally snapped. I grab the first object I see, Zeus's Master Bolt.

"Hera, calm down. "

"I will calm down right after I fry your ass!" To prove my point, I send a electric bolt right above his head. The nymph beside him screams and tries to run. I send a bolt of lightening at her feet., stopping her from escaping.

"Lady Hera, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."she started sobbing. Oh boo freaking whoo.

"To what, Aria? You didn't mean to sleep with my husband, the King of gods! Is that what you were going to say!" I wanted to fry both of them right now, but the rest of the gods had arrived and were surrounding me.

"Put the bolt down Hera. Violence is not the answer. You and Zeus should sit down and talk about this."

"Says the goddess of war! Athena, you don't know what it's like to be cheat on every single day. Do you?!" She opens hear mouth to say something, but instantly closes it.

"If you won't listen to Athena then listen to me, mother. Let father and the nymph go. " Hephaestus says.

"Your defending him! You of all gods decide to defend him! He's the one who order me to throw you off of Olympus because of your lameness!" That quiets him.

"Hera, listen..." Artemis tries to say,but I cut her.

"NO! I don't want to hear it ! I have let Zeus get away with all of his flings, but not this one! This was the last the straw!" I'm hysterical now so I start firing randomly. Everyone scrabbles for cover as a destroyed everything my path towards Zeus. I see Aria behind a statue of me and Zeus. "Aria, I liked you. I really did, but since you've slept with Zeus.." Where Aria use to be were now ashes. "Now Zuesy its your turn." I point the bolt and getting ready to fire, but someone interferes.

"I apologize, dear sister." Poseidon says right before he hits me in the head with the hilt of his trident. Damn, I was so close.

~Eight Hours Later~

I open my eyes to see that I'm in the infirmity with three other people.

"I go away for one day and this happen." That must be Hestia.

"He's lucky I got there on time." This was Poseidon.

" I...she..." Zeus tries to explain. At the sound of his voice, my anger returns. I try to get up, but my head is pounding.

"...ugh" They all turn around and look at me.

"Hera, are you alright." Hestia asks.

"Sorry" is all Poseidon says.

"Hera, I'm.."

"I don't want to here it, Zeus. You know what, I don't even wan to see you. So, GET OUT!" I scream at him.

"But..."

"NOW!" I summon a peacock to chase him away. I start to laugh, but end of crying.

"What's wrong Hera?" Hestia asks sitting on the bedside me and handing me a box of tissues.

"I'm just so tired of Zeus. I can't take it anymore." I say wiping my eyes. Poseidon just stands there awkwardly, until Hestia shoos him off.

"It's alright Hera. A change will come and Zeus will get what he deserves. So don't worry about. Ok?"

"Ok." Hestia stays a little longer and we talk about fighting our dad, but then she leaves.

I get tired of just laying around so I head back to my palace. I get there to find the him there. "Zeus. I already told you I do want to see your face to beat it. " He tried to speak, but I kept talking. "And no, I don't want to hear you out. I don't have time for your lame excuses. I push past and try to open my door, but he held it close. I turn around, arms crossed. "Get off my door." I say.

"Hera just let me explain. She came on to me and"

"Yeah, yeah. They came on to you or they kissed you first. I've heard that a million time, literally. Now get off my door!" Our lock and he's the first to look away. His hand slides off the door and he turns to leave. Then I realize something, that change Hestia was talking about can happen today. "Zeus." he turns around immediately His eyes widen to the size of saucers as I take off my wedding ring and place it in his hand. "Its over.I want a divorce."

* * *

**If only if Hera had told no when Zeus proposed. Oh well. So did you like it or nah? Because if you did tell me, how I make this one shot into a story. R&amp;R**

**Perfectly Geeky Out!**


	2. All the Wrong Moves

As the summary says, I have made this one shot into a story!

I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Mellony brings in bouquet of roses.

"From Lord Zeus, my lady."

"Thrown them in the fire." I wave a dismissive hand.

"Yes, my lady." That was thousandth bouquet of flowers today. First it started off with him making promises to change, but I just rolled my eyes. Next came Apollo and Muses singing some love song Zeus created. I shut my window after that. Now he's sending me flowers. Does he really think does petty things are going to make me go back to him? Ha! I look up as someone knocks on my door.

"Can I come in? It's Aphrodite." I put the down the book I'm reading and open the door.

"If Zeus sent you..."

"No he didn't send. I come on my own."

"Well if you've come to tell to get back with him it's a no."

"Hera he's a mess. He's can't sleep. We tried to get him drunk so he would pass out, but that only caused him to start drinking all the time. Even worst, he's moody. I mean really moody. Thunderstorms are occurring everywhere at odd times. A three hundred mortals mortals have died from lightening strikes. We're having a council meeting tonight and you need to be there. You have to be there." She was so close to tears now. I kinda felt bad.

"Okay, I will be at the council meeting tonight, but on one condition. Zeus must not be present"

"But...fine." she frowns and leaves me. I go back to reading my Fifty Shades of Grey, but the meeting keeps popping in my head so I go for a walk.

I past by a lot of air nymphs who give me dirty looks. 'I didn't know Aria was so...'

"How could you do that to my father?" I stare at Heracles nonchalantly. "Do you have no respect for him at all?" I laugh when talks about respect .

"Respect? Ha! How can you ask me do I have respect for your father when I'm the one who's been faithful for the past two millenniums! You're living proof of his unfaithfulness! So before you come at with me about respecting your father, how about you ask him does he have any respect for me!"I clench my fist, angered again. The mighty Hercules cowers in fear.

"Your even more pitiful than your father." I keep walking.

"But father is the KIng of Gods and..."

"And what? It gives him the right to act like a horny teenager when he sees a mortal, nymph, or a goddess! I am the Queen of Gods and I should have as much as power and respect as the KIng of Gods!" I storm off, angered even more. I turn a corner and,

"For the love of Rhea, Zeus keep it in your pants"

"Hera...uh...I can explain." he stammers while trying to pull up his pants.

"Save it! Is this how plan on getting me back!?"

"So you still want me?" He starts to smirk, but I wipes that smirk right off his face by punching him right in the face.

"Not so cocky now are you?"

"You bitch!" This time I kick him right where it counts. He falls to the ground.

"Next time you call me a bitch, your balls will be in your stomach." I walk pass him and look at the nymph.

"I feel for you, my dear." I turn around and head back to my palace, but there's still one thing bothering me. Do I still want Zeus?

* * *

I haven't decided whether Zeus and Hera should be together or not. So tell what you think by leaving that review. R&amp;R people.


	3. Queen B

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I went into this semi-depressed state for a while, but now I okay. So further ado chapter three of ****Let It Go****, Queen B!**

* * *

Hera POV

"How could he think that I want him back? After all he's put me through. How he could even think of something that absurd."

Suddenly the words from early come back to me. 'Is this how you plan on getting me back.'

"Did I really mean what I said or was I just caught up in the moment?" I look at the time and sigh , "Well I'll have to figure it out later."

~Throne Room~

"Aphrodite are you sure she will be here?"

"Yes I'm sure Athena, she gave me her word."

"And you believed her! Hera's a lying, scheming, ..." I burst into the throne room.

"Witch? My dear, I can be all those things and more if you cross me and that's exactly what your father did. " I cross to my throne and waiting for a respond from Athena.

"Lady Hera I mean no offense, but what you did to father was..."

"Was what? Inappropriate, unnecessary,or was unbecoming of me as a wife!" I snapped at her.

"But Hera it was just a nymph." Apollo said.

"Just like the time it was just a mortal or when it was just another goddess! It amazing how it's okay for a man to cheat on a woman, but gods forbidden it be the other way around! " Apollo suddenly becomes very interested with his shoes.

"Mother, we're immortal. Why something so little as adultery bother you. Father has done it before and he's probably going to do it again, so why make such a fuss over something so little. It really is unbecoming of you, but not as a wife as a immortal goddess." Hephaestus says.

"You're still defending your father? Hephaestus, why do you take his side when you should know what it feels like have a spouse that treats you like dirt, has no respect for you whats so ever, and is always cheating on you."

"But mother..." Hephaestus starts off, but I don't want here it.

"No! Zeus has caused all of us so much pain. Why can't you all see that? All of you should hate him as much as do!"

"So you hate me now, huh? But earlier you asked me how I'm supposed to get you back. You really are confusing, love." Zeus steps out of the shadows smiling.

"Aphrodite!"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way you and him could talk. Hephaestus do it." Before I could get out of my seat restrains were all around me hold me back in my throne.

"Now leave us." Zues said. One by one the rest of the Olympias left leaving me alone with Zeus.

"I hate you. You fucking bastard. Just wait until I get of this, I'm going to cut your dick off then shove it right up your ass!"

SLAP! "Don't you ever talk to me like that again or I'll..."

"Or you'll do what, hit me again. You are truly pathetic Zeus. The fates were wrong to name you King of God. Your paranoid, weak, and a coward!"

"So what? I'm still King. And as king I can do whatever. No one's going to stop me, especially not you."

"Your right Zeus. No one can stop you, but more than one immortal can. Ladies!" The throne room door opens to reveal almost every single woman Zeus has slept with. And they were all pissed.

"You see I plan this in advance. I knew Aphrodite was up to something so I sent a message to Hestia and Hades to find each and everyone of the woman you cheated one me with. I talked to them all via Iris message and I asked them if they wanted revenge. Most were anxious to get revenge on you. I guess you should have been more faithful. Hephaestus, are getting this?"

A metal bug flies around Zeus then speaks, "Yes mother,I am." The shock and horror of it all portrayed on Zeus' face which made me smile a little, but what happened next...was epic.

"Get him!" Demeter cried from the front of the line of woman. Vines wrapped around his body stopping him from running. Metis turned into a eagle and clawed at his torso. Selene and Danae punched him where it counts. The rest got in as many hits as the could before I told them to stop. The vines recede into the ground and Zeus's bloody and bruised body falls to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough. I think he learned his lesson for now. You all can go back home. Thanks a lot." I said happily. " Hephaestus, get me out of this thing." There's a click and all the restrains retract in to the throne. "Now Zeus what were you saying earlier?"

"I'm sorry." was all he said before his body stops moving.

"Zeus, Zeus?" I run towards he and see he's not breathing. "APOLLO!"

Oh gods what have I done.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Was it good or nah? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. I will be putting up a poll to dceide whether Hera be with Zues.**

**R&amp;R ppl.**

**Perfectly Geeky out**


	4. AN

**Guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was busy. I just started high school and its very chaotic. I have all honor classes and the teachers are a pain in the ass giving us homework on the first week, so I won't be able to update until I have time and I will make the chapters longer. Thanks! ****  
**

****Perfectly Geeky out!****


	5. End Of My Rope

**Hey guys I'm back! I have some good and bad news. The good new is I have the newest chapter for L.I.G. The bad news is this is the last chapter of L.I.G., so enjoy!**

* * *

**Hera POV**

Shesh two meetings in one. Olympus is on a roll! Last time something like this happen Pan left Olympus.

"Hera, would you care to finally answer my question?" Athena asks me with a irritated tone.

"What is the question that you want me to answer?"

"I asked if you could help us understand why you...um...did what you did."

"Well I don't know why I did what I did. I guess it was because I was tired of Zeus and him being a lying, cheating, S.O.B! Or maybe it was because that I wanted Zeus to feel just a little of what I feel when he cheats. Can you blame me for that?" I glare at all them. Daring them to try a defend their father, but as always one of them do.

"Hera you are the Queen of the Gods, you shouldn't act such a way."says Zeus's favorite child, Athena.

"Well when you stop your father from humping any and everything that isn't male, I won't have to lose my temper." I hear a laugh and turn to see the King of the Gods in a hospital gown.

"Father you shouldn't be at here. You should be at Apollo's palace. Where is that idiot anyway? Apollo!" Artemis said as she helped Zeus into his throne. There was a flash and Apollo.

"You called little sis?" He asked with a smirk that was quickly wiped away when he saw Zues.

"How the...when...why? Father you should be in bed resting why are you here?"

"That is a good question Apollo. You know what is an even better question? Where the hell were you?"Artemis didn't even wait for an answer before she sent Apollo to his throne with her fist.

"Children no fighting. Now, Hera what were you saying about me humping things."Zues turning to face me, smiling smugly.

"I...ah...forget about it." For the first time my godhood I was speakless. I didn't know what to say or how to epress the emtions I was feeling at the moment. So I did the only reasonble thing to , I walked away.

"Hera...Hera...HERA!" I slam the door behind be, but don't go to my palace just yet because I want to hear the rest of the meeting.

"Father there are thousands goddesses, millions of nymphs, and billions of mortal. Why should you waste your time on that...that perticular one."

"Because I..." He stops and laughs. "You know what, you are right daughter. MEETING ADJOURNED!" There was a loud boom followed by small popping sounds.

"Well thats." WIth I sigh, I I head to my palace to pack.

~Hera's Palace~

As I arrive at my palace I see an unexpected visitor.

"Hestia."

"Sister, you must not go."

"Hestia I have made up my mind and there is nothing you can do to sway me. So please spare me of any of your false reasoning."

"I see...," She hugs me and the sudden embrace leaves me numb. The only other time Hestia has shown physical affection was when I got swallowed by Kronos. She pulls away and stares at me for a second before saying,

"Be safe, stay strong, and may the stars of Chaos watch over." With that said she left. That was a good-bye I was hoping to avoid, but the fates don't work that way.

"You are correct my dear, we do not work that way." Three voices shrilled from behind me just as I start to close the door.

"Ladies Klotho, Lakhesis, and Atropos come in please." I actually felt a wrinkle after smiling so hard. The smile was fake course. You should never be joyful when the fates arrive at your doorstep no matter if you are a god or mortal.

"Would you care for some tea or coffee or maybe.."

"Oh cut the crap, dear we're centuries don't you think we know when you gods are faking and being kiss-asses." says Klotho, I think. " But we will take something to drink. A tonic on the rocks and a lime will do." With a snap of my fingers the drinks and appeared.

"That hits the spot." they say in union sending a chill down my spine. " Now to the reason we are here. Lahkesis where is it?"

"Atropos has it."

"No I do not! You have it."

'Aw yes, here it is ." She holds up a short golden rope with a brillant pink knot in the middle.

"What is that?" I stare at the ominous string feeling as though it might bite.

'It is your marriage." says Lakhesis.

"It is your godhood." Atropos continues.

"It is you." Klotho finished. Now the golden rope and the pink knot began to pulse and throb like a heart beat.

"You must make a choice."

"You must make a desicion."

"You must make it now."

The beating of the knot was so fast that it matched my heart. I couldn't seem to catch my breathe or think clear. Images of everything good and bad I've ever done flashed through my mind.

"Once you make your decision you can't not go back."

"You must follow the path to end."

"Make your decision."

The images began to flash faster until they formed into one image.

"Me." Air rushed to my lungs, my heart rate slowed, and so did the pulsing of the knot.

"Is that your choice dear?" The fate ask in unison.

"Yes it is." The fates smiled, showing yellowed crooked teeth and gave the golden rope to me. I pulled at the knot, I tried unraveling the knot, I even tried magic. The fates just sat there surpessing their laughter.

"This is unbvelievable! You are the goddess who binds the string and make the knot, you should know how to to unravel the knot." When I did not answer, they continue at me. The fate were right, I am the goddess of marriage, but I never approved of divorces. Why do they think my marriage has lasted this long?

"What am I to do? I mean I have never willingly divorce something unless Eros was..."

"Sisters, I think she's got it!"

"About time."

"FInally."

So I am right. Without Eros' arrow I wouldn't be able to unravel the knot, but where am I going to get one of his arrows. I mean Eros does just hand them out.

"I would gladly give you one of my arrow, my lady." A deep rumbled to my left making me jump a little.

"Ah Eros, thank you, but how am I to repay you for this kind gesture." That was taught in godhood 101, all gods and goddess have a price for them helping anyone even another god.

"I have some ideas, but I own the fates many favorites, so this is free of charge." A silver arrow with a black arrowhead appear in mid air.

"Thank you." I felt a breeze past me and knew he was gone off to do gods knows what.

"Hera, you know what to do." said Klotho( or was it Atropos.) I nod and stab the knot. The pain was unbelievable. It felt as every fiber of my being was being stretched then boiled and smashed into a billion of pieces. I blacked out, and pain crease to exist.

3rd POV

Two birds fly over Olympus. Swooping and glidling as normal birds do, but these two birds are far from normal. They stop flying and perch themselves on a tree in the gardens of Olympus far away from any gods or nymph that might be wondering the garden.

"Has she done it?"

"Yes, she has mother. Now Zues is a free man, so it's finally your turn to rule Olympus as Queen of the gods."

"Yes it. Now come, there is much a lot of things we must do, before I unveiling myself."

* * *

**All I have to say is, to be continued...maybe.**


End file.
